


You're Not Alone.

by FandomWriter101



Category: South Park
Genre: Gay, M/M, Self-Harm, Soft Yoai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWriter101/pseuds/FandomWriter101
Summary: Butters Stotch has been self-harming since he was 9 years old, due to his parent. He has hidden it from the gang since. But now he is 16 years old. He doesn't know if he should tell them. But Kenny is suspicious of how happy he is.





	You're Not Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this is not for Children. If you are under the age of 17 please have a parent with you.  
Who am I kidding You won't listen anyway.  
....  
Anyways Enjoy "You're Not Alone" Kenny X Butters.
> 
> :D

"Butters seems to be happier than usual." Cartman wasn't being subtle, but when is he ever. "You think something wrong with him?" Kyle always questions Cartman. "He has been happier, I give him that." Stan being Stan. I didn't say anything. Butters easy to read. That smile is fake. Something is wrong. "Hey, guys." Butters was now next to us. His smile is bigger than yesterday. My voice is muffled by my oversized jacket. "Buffers I reed roo rock to you. (Butters I need to talk to you)" "What was that Kenny?" Butters didn't understand me. I began to remove my Hood."Okay, Butters, I need to talk to you." 

Butters looking at me with that fake smile. I could see right through him. We don't have school today. I grabbed his hand and lead him across the street. Tweak's Coffee was just across the street. I looked behind me to see the guys looking confused. Entering the shop, I was Tweek's parents at the counter. I saw an open booth. So lead Butters to sit down at it. "We should be able to talk better here." Butters was now not smiling. "H-Hey GUYS, what can I-I get y-you two?" Tweek being a spaz as ever. "Butters?" Butters looked at Tweek. "I'll take the Tweak Special, as usual." Butters always get that. "I'll get the same." Tweek wrote down the orders, and head to the counters. "I'll pay Kenny." "Thanks, Butters." I smiled at him. "His lips turned to a smile at the sight of mine. 

"So, What did you want to talk about?" Butters cocked his head to his right. I stared at him. I wasn't sure it was right for me to ask if he is okay. He stared at me ready for anything to talk about at this point. "I just wanted to talk to you alone." Butters smiled and giggled a bit. It made me happy to seem him not faking a smile. "Oh, Okay." Butters was so cute. "So, how was your day so far?" Butters adjusted himself in his seat. "It's going fine, Kenny." His eyes on me. He wasn't looking away. "How about you Kenny?" He was waiting for an answer. "It's going as it usually is." Butters smiled once more. I adjusted my hair. Tweek comes back with our coffee, setting them on the table. He walked away to let us enjoy our coffee. Butters grabs his cup with both hands. I don't know why but I just couldn't ask if he was okay. I looked out the window for some Closure. "Hey, Kenny do they hurt?" I looked at him with confusion. "Your earrings, I mean." 

"Oh, well, they did when I first got them, then they healed and now they don't hurt anymore." He looks down at his cup. "I did them myself." He looked back at me. "Really?! That's cool Ken." Ken? Did he call me Ken? Only Karen calls me that. "Could you do mine sometime?" Did he ask me that? "Sure, why not?" "Thanks, Ken" Again. He called me Ken again. Butters sipped his coffee. I placed my hands on the table. "You're a great, Kenny." I turned to him to see that he placed his hand on my own. He faked smile again. "Hey Kenny, you wanna stay at my place tonight?" I looked at him. "I-I umm." I couldn't answer him. My cheeks were warm. "Is that a no? "Butters seemed confused. "N-no, it's n-not, I just d-didn't e-expect that," I said stuttering, "but yeah, I'll spend the night with you," I said more confidently. Butters's smile got bigger. "Thank you, Ken, it means a lot." Is he subtly flirting with me? Maybe he needs some company.

Later that night.

I arrived at Butters's House. It was 7:30 p.m. I walked up to the door. It's fucking cold out here. I knocked on the door. I waited for 30 seconds. The door then opened to see Butters. "Hey, Ken. Come on in." He opened the door wider to let me in. I entered the house stomping my feet to get the snow off. "Hey, where are your parents?" "Oh, they went to Paris for the next few weeks. They left yesterday." So, that's why he invited me over. He didn't want to be alone. Oh, poor Butters. "You sit on the couch, while I go make us something to eat." He began to walk to the kitchen. "Okay." I sat down on the couch. I looked around the house. I was so clean. Did he clean the whole house for me? Why is Butters so warmed up to me? Does he like me? Why can't I think straight right now? Butters has me going nuts. Okay, I can't hide it. I'm in Love with Butters, but he is too innocent for me, or is he? 

He doesn't deserve me. Then why did he choose me to keep him company? I then replayed today in my head. At the coffee shop, he grabbed my hand with his. He even asked me to pierce his ears. Is he having problems with his parents? Butters entered the living room with some instant ramen. "Here you go, Ken. He gave me my plastic bowl of ramen. Butters sat next to me. Butters turned on the TV. Butters gave his full attention to it. Of course, it is Terence and Phillip. I have seen every episode at this point. It’s getting harder and harder to laugh at it. Butters seems to not enjoy it as he usually does. “Ken, I’ll be right back.” Butters put his bowl down. He didn’t even touch his noodles. Something is defiantly wrong. I waited for him to go upstairs before I followed him. I set my bowl down. I got up off the couch. I looked up those stairs to hear quiet sobs. 

At the top of the stairs. I saw the bathroom door was open. The sobs got louder as I slowly walked forward. I finally got to the door. I looked through the crack to see Butters with a razor blade in his hand. “Butters?” He looked at me as I had the door open wider. “Wha- Why?” I was so confused, but I knew something was up. He looked down at the ground. I grabbed the blade and threw it in the trash can near the sink. “I feel so alone, Ken, even with my parents here.” Butters began to cry more. “I-I’ve been i-ignored by m-my parents.” Butters was spilling right in front of me. “They b-beat m-me, K-Kenny.” My eyes got wide. I grabbed him and pulled him off the ground. I forced him into a hug. “It’s okay, Butters.” I hugged him so hard. “You’re not alone. I’m here.” Butters’s cries got louder. I was so happy that my curiosity got the best me. Cause if I didn’t he would have more cuts on his arm. After the hug, I rolled up his sleeves. To see all the cuts. “How long Butters?” “About 4 weeks, Ken.” I rolled up myself to show that I had some too. Butters looked at me. My cuts were 2 years old. 

Butters’s arms need to be tended to. I grabbed the first aid that was in the cabinets. I opened it. Seeing the things I need to help him. I opened the disinfectant, poured in on to a rag. “This will sting Butters.” I saw him clench up. I pressed the rag against his cuts. Butters clench his teeth hard. But that didn’t stop his whines. “OWWW!” “I know.” I put the rag down. I grabbed the gauze wrap. I began to wrap his first arm. “Why do you have your cuts?” He wouldn’t believe me. “Oh, you wouldn’t understand.” Butters didn’t force it out of me. I couldn’t tell him that I died 67 times. Or something like that. How do I tell him that? I appreciate that he didn’t push the issue. Butters’s eyes were staring at me and I could tell. I didn’t look at him. “Ken, you seem to always have a problem.” Butters was trying to make conversation. “Yeah, well, I learned to stay strong for those around me.” I grabbed the other arm after I was done wrapping the other. Butters won’t understand how I feel. “Ken, you know my name is not Butters, right?” Butters was always asking questions. “Yeah, I know.” His real first name is Leopold. I know he wants us to call him Butters because he is embarrassed by his real name. 

“You can call me by my first name if you want.” I looked up to him. His eyes were a little puffy from crying. “Leo, just promise not to do it again.” Butters smiled. “Okay, Ken.” Butters was very warm-hearted. I finally finished wrapping his arms. I put the stuff back in the first aid kit and put the first aid where I found it. I finally stood up straight. Butters hugged me from behind. “Thank you, Kenny.” His hugs were so warm. I loosened his grip so I could hug him properly. Butters and I hugged for quite a while. Butters never gave anyone to much trouble. Although, it does hurt to see people pick on him. Butters began to play with my hair. I wasn’t letting him go without know that someone cares about him. He needs that so much. Then I just realized we were still in the bathroom. I broke the hug and let him out of the bathroom. We soon past his parents' room. But before we passed his bedroom. Butters looked at the clock. “Ken, it 9:00.” I stopped in front of his door. “Are you tired?” Butters eyes looked droopy. “Yeah.” I smiled while opening his door. 

I have been in his room before. This was something that doesn’t happen often because Butters always seems to be grounded. I sat on his bed while Butters was changing into his PJs. I tried not to look too much, but I couldn’t help myself. Butters was in the process of taking off his shirt. Even though that is was just his back, I have bad urges. I reach my hands out. Grabbing his waist. "Ken?" Butters seems to be tense. At my grip, Butters loosened his muscles. I could tell he was nervous by the way he was fidgeting. "Butters..." Whispering in his ear. "I can't control myself anymore." I then began to place soft kisses on his neck. "K-Ken..." Butters's hand went to the back of my neck. Butters was new to this, so I didn't rush into anything too sexual. My hands turned him around to face me. Butters looked up at me. The silence was all that was need right. "Kenny, I don't about this." Butters began to look worried. "What if my parents find out?" "B if they do find out, and don't accept it, you come straight to me." I said, "We will figure something out." Butters nodded. He was looking down at the ground. I positioned my hand under his chin. I tilted his face up. Butters is such a delicate flower. "Ken.." He got close to me. Our faces about inches apart. His arms rested on my shoulders

"Just hold me, please." I smiled colliding our lips together. His hands lifted off my shoulders. He wasn't expecting it. His hands slow placed themselves on my cheeks. My hands picked him up by his legs. I moved us both to Butters's bed. Laying us both on it. He was under me at this point. Still shirtless. I then sat up. I unzipped my hoody. Butters removed my hood along with my shirt. I leaned back down to continue our contact. Before we could continue my phone buzzed. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket. I saw that it was Kyle. I laid my phone on the end table next to the bed. Butters was tired. "Let's go to bed B." He noded. Soon we were cuddling under blankets. Butters fell asleep first. I looked out his window. I hope this lasts forever.


End file.
